


In Wine There Is Truth

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Kryptonian, Horny Tim Drake, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Bruce想极力隐瞒他和Clark之间的恋爱关系，可惜氪星人酒后吐真言





	In Wine There Is Truth

今天是绿灯侠回地球的日子，但蝙蝠侠还是由于一些事情晚到瞭望塔了。

当然，就如同他所预料的那样。整个瞭望塔变成了一个愚蠢的、幼稚的、毫无秩序的狂欢派对中心。当他进入大厅的那一刻，他就预料到会有彩带喷到他的头上，会有人尖叫喊着“惊喜”在他耳边嘶吼。他面无表情地冷哼一声，冷冰冰地扫视了一圈这些离开了蝙蝠侠的掌控便洒脱狂欢的成年超级英雄们：脱了上衣的海王露出一身腱子肉，使劲摇晃着一大瓶彩喷傻乎乎地站在他身边，怪不得自己头上的彩带一股百威味儿；始作俑者绿灯侠醉醺醺地搂着闪电侠，两个人一起愉快地摇摆着快要开始学百老汇跳踢踏舞；自带种族优势的钢骨变成了一台人型打碟机，DJ打碟二合一，自说唱自配乐；唯一正常的神奇女侠，也笑呵呵地看着一群傻大憨围着蝙蝠侠胡闹，丝毫不畏惧任何“蝙蝠侠不赞成的眼神”。而新加入的沙赞——嗯，还好这帮傻子没让小孩子喝酒——他正在和他的小伙伴一起比赛吃辣条，看谁一口塞得多。

面罩下的Bruce翻了个白眼，无可奈何地拿掉头上的彩带。然而这时候，Bruce注意到这其中还少了一个人——超人，AKA Clark Kent。不过在他看来，免疫酒精的氪星人不和这些家伙在一起胡闹是合理的。但问题就是这个人现在在哪？Bruce环视了一周，顺便给了绿灯侠一个“你给我等着”的眼神，继续寻找着超人的身影。

就在他抬起头的那一刻，一个身影从天花板上飞了下来。好吧，Bruce缩了缩身子被一个大大的怀抱死死搂住，同时不同寻常的外星酒气喷薄到他裸露出来的下巴上。转眼间，超人就像是一只大型犬一样，撒娇似的赖在了他的肩膀上，死也不松手。Bruce叹了口气，Hal Jordan，你最好赶快和Barry交代遗言。

 

“B——”

Clark软糯的声音突然从Bruce的肩膀上传来，虽然声音不大也足够使整个瞭望塔听得清清楚楚。顷刻间，所有人就像是酒醒了一样向着这边望过来，盯着从未见过的超人蹭蝙蝠侠脖子的神奇场景。

“B——”超人又浅浅地呼唤了一声，这次蝙蝠侠叹着气强硬将他推开，隔开一段距离无可奈何地说：“你喝醉了，超人。”

“B——”超人眯着眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说着，“我只是有点晕。”

“晕就证明你喝醉了。”蝙蝠侠扫视着一圈其他人，结果发觉不仅没人上来帮他架走这个莫名其妙撒娇的大个子，而且还窃笑着、以奇怪的眼神盯着他。

“B——”Hal学着Clark叫了一声，Barry被逗得咯咯直笑，Bruce的脸都黑了。

“这只是蝙蝠侠（Batman）的简称，”Bruce皱着眉头，用最公事公办的语气说道，“在紧急情况下，这比蝙蝠侠要更简洁快速地呼叫其他人。”

“噢，所以我应该在战斗中也叫你小熊。”Hal向着Barry抛了个媚眼，后者笑着说道：“好啊，和Hal很配呢。”

“或者我也可以叫你小巴（Bar），”Hal含情脉脉地搂着Barry，“这和Hal更配，你不觉得吗？”

“那你必须要在我喊你天才（Genius）的时候叫我甜心（Sweetheart），”Barry红着脸眨着眼睛，Hal笑着亲了他一下：“你可比老蝙蝠坦诚多啦，甜心。他说不定私下叫着Kal，还不告诉我们呢。”

“我——没——有！”Bruce恶狠狠地说着，身体却被一只庞大的氪星人像章鱼一样死死缠住，动弹不得。嚣张得意的闪电侠和绿灯侠看着蝙蝠侠寸步难行的样子，大笑着说着：“看，蝙蝠侠也会害羞——！”“是的，谁不知道老蝙蝠和超人的那点事情呢？Bruce Wayne不是都接受了来自星球日报的小记者的专访了吗？”

“我没——”“什么？什么专访？！”Clark突然睁大了眼睛，听到这个字眼激动地惊醒了。然而他一定还是意识模糊的状态，因为他猛然看看四周，又看了看Bruce：“B！我说了，你不能因为我去采访你你就去Martha那里打小报告！”

所有人都呛了一声，塞满辣条的Billy和Freddy也停了下来，Diana笑容僵硬了，飞快地把两个目瞪口呆的孩子推进了游戏室。

“什么——”Bruce还没反应过来，就被胆战心惊的Clark用力地摇晃着，“我知道工作时间骚扰你是我的不对，可是你见我的次数也太少了——我只好利用‘工作时间’去找你了，你不能因为这个就和Martha告状！”

被摇得快晕了的Bruce在众人“噢，都见过家长了”的话语中挣扎着说：“不——这只是我因为一些堪萨斯房地产的事情拜访Mrs. Kent，然后提到了——”

“等等，你不会是因为Conner的事情在生我的气吧？”Clark总算停了下来，Bruce好不容易站稳脚跟，差点掏出氪石的时候Clark发出一声尖叫：“你因为Conner和Tim在泰坦塔乱搞就对我发火吗？！”

所有人倒吸了一口冷气，而Bruce只能微微转过头：“所以大家很清晰地能够知道，这是一场孩子家长之间的纷争。”

“但我发火了！因为你从来都只喜欢传教士！而Conner和我炫耀Tim的口交技术特别棒。”

大家哑火了，感谢智慧的Diana女神从一开始就把俩小孩轰进了房间。

“就像你们看到的那样，超人认为超级小子和红罗宾的性爱观应该受到家长的理念指导——”Bruce义正言辞地大声说道，“这不代表我和超人有——”

“你的舌头这么漂亮——”Clark向着Bruce的耳朵吹气的时候他的大脑断线了，“为什么就不愿意呢，小尖（Pointy）。”

“小尖？”Barry坏笑地捅了捅Hal，“比你取的可爱多了。”

“我可以保证那不是什么昵称——”Bruce在Clark的调情下不断挣扎，然而，却在Clark的舔吻下逐渐无力反抗。

“为什么这么抗拒我呢，B。我检查过你很健康呀，”Clark突然停了下来，摆着一张狗狗脸可怜巴巴地望着Bruce，“你有完美的身躯、新鲜的吻痕和漂亮的臀部——”

“不许透视我，Kal！”Bruce突然咆哮着，但等到他说出来才意识到自己说了些什么，所有人发出一声嘘声。

“BBBBBB——”Clark真正地整个人黏在了Bruce身上，更过分的是——手黏在了他的屁股上，嘴巴黏在了他的下巴上。所有人目瞪口呆地看着超人熟练地摩挲到他制服里面的暗扣，一使劲将他的腰露了出来。Barry惊愕地捂着嘴，Arthur噎住了什么话也说不出来，Hal得意洋洋，盯着对着Bruce公然动手动脚的Clark还有不断挣扎的Bruce，一脸坏笑地说：“Victor，都录下来了吗？”

得到了对方肯定的回答，Hal开心地说：“很好，明天老蝙蝠原不原谅我们开派对，就看你的了……现在，大家快溜——”

随着一声指令，所有人都飞快地消失了。而Bruce怒火中烧地不断挣扎着，抽出手臂怒气冲冲地揍了对方一拳，这下氪星人总算是放开了他的手。他恼火地站了起来，但这时候瞭望塔已经空无一人了，Bruce翻了个白眼，转过身子看着还没醒酒的Clark，委屈地噘着嘴坐在沙发上。

“怎么了嘛——B——我就是嫉妒Conner了！”

“嫉妒一个小孩子？”Bruce一把扯下头罩，“还睡了我刚成年的儿子的人？我回去就禁足Tim一个月，看他再和你炫耀什么。”

“B！”Clark皱着眉头尖叫着，飞过来又抱住他蹭了蹭，“我就是想你了——”

Bruce叹了口气，纵容Clark再一次赖在自己的身上。他说得没错，现在他们又快一个月没见了。虽然现在是不知道哪来的外星酒精的副作用，但他想这应该是他的真心话。

看到四下无人，Bruce抬了抬眉毛，把迷迷糊糊的Clark一把推到沙发上。

 

“B？”Clark惊讶地盯着他，而Bruce弯起嘴角露出一个冷笑，在他的注视下继续将自己下半身的制服完全脱掉。

“你不是嫌我只会用传教士吗？”Bruce傲慢地盯着Clark，唇边露出一丝只属于哥谭王子的笑容，用赤裸的双腿踩着他的制服说，“现在乖乖躺着，我要在这里骑你。”

Clark的血液都沸腾了。

 

作为对正联主席（某种程度上还有顾问）有着极大危害的证物，氪星酒精被Bruce带回了蝙蝠洞封存。然而在一天后，Bruce却找不到它了。

“Dick！”Bruce焦急地寻找着那个瓶子，“我放在架子上的瓶子怎么不见了？”

“噢，那个啊。”Dick看了看位置，“好像是Tim拿走了吧。”

Bruce僵住了，惊悚地瞪着他。

“对诶，他临走的时候好像说什么……一个月别来找他？他去外星执行任务了？怎么了……Bruce？Bruce？？”

 

“Timothy Drake-Wayne！”Bruce在蝙蝠洞里大吼着，“我要把你禁足到30岁！！！”

-END


End file.
